This invention relates to an optical weft stop motion for looms with U-shaped reed, in other words a detection element to determine if the shoot extends completely or not through the shed of the loom.
In particular it relates to an optical weft stop motion of the type by which the light of an optical emitter crosses the complete or almost the complete cross section of the tunnel in the U-shaped reed.